1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a can for containing liquid materials such as alcoholic beverages and cooling beverages therein and, more particularly, to a can having an opening part provided on a can lid by forming a weakened cutting line, the opening part being drawn in order for opening the can lid
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, varieties of cans for containing liquid foods such as alcoholic beverages and cooling beverages are produced using a thin steel plate or an aluminum alloy plate. In order to produce canned beverages, the body of a can filled with the beverages is lidded such as by seaming and sealed up.
At this time, the lid of the can is previously provided with an opening part which will be pulled apart from the lid for provision of opening when drinking the canned beverages. The opening part of the lid is defined by a weakened cutting line and rivetted to a handle ring at an end section thereof. Hence, in order to pull the opening part and open the can lid for drinking the canned beverages, the handle ring is pulled in order to cut the opening part off along the weakened cutting line and to provide the opening through which the beverages are discharged from the can.
However, the above can for beverages always exposes its lid including the opening part to the environment during transportation and exhibition, so that the lid of the can is apt to be contaminated by contaminants such as dirt. In this regard, the above can has a hygienic problem in that part of the contaminants of the lid is introduced into the human body along with the canned beverages when drinking the beverages while contacting the lips to about the opening of the can lid. In order to prevent introduction of contaminants into the human body when drinking the beverages, the can lid about the opening part should be cleaned such as by a paper before separation of the opening part or before drinking of the canned beverages.
In an effort to overcome the above hygienic problem of the can, there have been proposed cans including their respective straws such as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 84-761, 86-3506 and 91-1621. When drinking the beverages of the above cans provided with their respective straws, the straws are used.
However, the cans provided with their respective straws disclosed in the above Korean Utility Models, while overcoming the hygienic problem by using the straws when drinking the beverages, nevertheless have a problem that their constructions are relatively complex and, in this regard, not suitable for mass production. Another problem of the cans with the straws is resided in that provision of the straws for the cans increase the manufacturing cost of the cans. Due to the increased manufacturing cost, the cans with the straws are not practically used. Furthermore, the cans with the straws can not be used for alcoholic beverages which are not customarily drunk through the straws.
On the other hand, the opening parts of the cans cause an environmental contamination as well as a wound. That is, the sharp opening parts are completely cut off from their respective can bodies and thrown away separately from the can bodies. In this regard, the opening parts generally cause the environmental contamination and the wound. Particularly when the sharp opening parts are thrown away on a beach, they may cause the people on the beach to be wounded in their bare feet. The sharp opening parts also cause wounds of child regardless of their throwing places.